Factions/Overview
A Wrong Turn 1.01 factions These were the original factions introduced by the Modderf_ckers modding team back in 2012, and consisted of ... Atlantic Federation The Atlantic Federation has obviously been chosen by God to be the herald of Capitalism and Democracy in the world. As such, it does not toperate interference from atheists, leftists, liberals, pacifists, anti-segregationists or any other kind of hippies and punks threatening its moral purity. Led by President John Henry Eden, and an administrative council of the most influential firms in the country, the Federation spreads around the globe its idea of freedom and asks only for oil and money in return. Surely it's only because of a worldwide axis of evil that its efforts have not met any success yet. The Federation is nevertheless one of the most powerful countries in the world. In game, the Federation offers the player a huge choice of both naval, and and air units as well as economic and scientific bonuses. Great Salviatian Staat Heavily militarised, Salviatia is a major warring power. The Salviatische Wehrmacht is proud to field some of the best soldiers and war machines in the world and its technology is second only to the Rising Sun's one. right|135pxIn game, Salviatia provides the player with an army that favours quality over quantity and requires careful planning and use of its many specialised units to prevail. Used correctly, your powerful troops will be utterly invincible, but high costs and specific weaknesses will not forgive a single mistake. They use the German bonuses. Workers' Republic of Vidalia An ideologically extreme state denying any form of private propety, free speech, bourgeois democracy or any other reactionary nonsense and led by the Great Leader Vidal, the Workers; Republic of Vidalia is kept in order by the fearsome KGV Red Guards of Vidalia, and is the world's first industrial power, and though its armed forcs do not shine by technology or advanced strategy, they are brutally efficient and sheer numbers of tanks and artillery make them virtually invincible. In game, Vidalia relies heavily on mechanised warfare. The infamous Lv-43 MBT constitutes the backbone of the Red Army and factories can produce them at an alarming rate as well as powerful artillery. The Vidalian fleet is perhaps the most powerful in the world, but combat aviation is definiteky the worst, as Great Leader Vidal does not care for planes and no one dares to contradict him. Economic bonuses are also in order, especially when it comes to oil production. Republica de Gran Bolivaria The Republic of Great Bolivaria, or the Bolivarian Republic is the oldest state in the world, and like many is a heavily militarised and totalitarian regime. Under the slogan of "bread, freedom and prosperity", the Bolivarian Republic quickly established a ferocious and bloody dictatorship over Latin America in the space of over five decades. 135px|rightNowadays the Bolivarian Republic may not be the richer or the most advanced country in the world, but they have perfectly mastered the art of guerilla warfare, and their battle-hardened soldiers are second to none when it comes to ambushing an unprepared enemy, excelling in dense close combat environments, raiding and ambushing, where its many flamethrowers and fearsome soldiers will make short work of the enemy. They use the Spanish bonuses. Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Rising Sun The Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Riusing Sun was founded when a dynasty of European adventurers took over Japan and modernised it in the 19th century. Although the Emperor is still the head of state, the gaijin shoguns were the ones responsible for its gradual expansion over the Asia-Pacific rgion, and now represents both the most andvanced and the most populated empire in the world. In game, the Empire offers the most advanced units in the game, but this comes at a very high cost: its land army, navy and aviation are highly developed at the expense of the infantry, and so most soldiers of the Empire are poorly trained and ill-equipped infantry. Inferior Asian blood will have to be shed in order for the Empire to rule from sunrise to sunset! They use the American bonuses. Jihadian Caliphate The Caliphate of Jihadia was born when the victorious Ottoman Empire and Persia merged after the Great War, and has sworn to spread upon earth the faith of the Prophet. Beset from all sides by infidels and traitors, it wages a permanent Holy War against all the satanic forces of the world. Although it possesses huge natural resources, the Caliphate lacks the heavy infrastructure to exploit them, as well as the scientific knowledge and the industry to compete directly with the most advanced countries in the world. However its central position and status as perpetual wazone has eventually proved to be an asset for the Caliphate as its armies are often equipped by foreign secret services happy to arm the enemy of their enemy. Additionally it can rely on huge numbers of well-trained fanatics willing to sacrifice their lives in human wave attracks. They use the Chinese bonuses. Shinte Altan Ordu Born of the flames of the civil war which engulfed Russia after the Great War, the warriors of the New Golden Horde or "Shinte Altan Ordu" in Mongolian launch raid after raid at their neighbours and represent a constant threat for frontier towns and military outposts in Asia as well as unprotected caravans and lonely ships sailing the shores ofr Siberia. Striking fast and strong, the savage Mongol raiders quickly elimiante any resistance and disappear before reinforcements can arrive. link=Shinte Altan Ordu|135px|Shinte Altan Ordu|rightIn game, the Horde is a powerful force, based on mounted troops and light armoured raiding units, with massive helicopter support. Their army is fast and hard-hitting but will not endure a war of attrition. They use the Aztec bonuses. United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia Like the Jihadian Caliphate, the United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia has been a perpetual warzone for almost four decades. Isolated in the centre of Africa and cut off from the sea, the United Trans-Sahelian kingdom was all but doomed but for the shrewed and ruthless leadership of its king, James Bananius. right|135pxThe Trans-Sahelian Army is adapted to combat in an African environment consisting of dense jungle and vast plains, and it is thus well-balanced between short-ranged raiding and long-distance manoeuvre warfare. Being rich from massive amounts of gold and jewels, it is also capable of raising mercenary units, ranging from poor African tribes all the way to white European exiles seeking a new life away from the oppressive regimes that now run Oceania and Eurasia. They use the Egyptian bonuses. Rout of Civilisations factions An up-and-coming expansion for A Wrong Turn, the Rout of Civilisations, expects to introduce 16 more factions, and expand the backstory further. Major factions Martian Horde Little is known about this faction (even the term "Martian" is a misnomer, for that is our name for these extraterrestial invaders) other than the fact that they are extremely hostile, and have committed a genocidal campaign of terror against humanity. First landing on earth in different waves throughout Australia, western Europe and Africa during a war between Salviatia, Vidalia and the Federation, the Martian Horde then proceeded to devastate many human population centres, and have since then ensconced their control on the planet. Martian war machines, consisting of fast-moving walkers armed with devastating pulse weapons, have scythed out swathes of the planet and seem to be here to stay. 95px|rightThe only consolation for humanity is that the Martians, while bellicose and powerful, and wielding the most devasting powers, seem deficient in numbers. If the many major factions of humanity can find common ground and press this advantage it might be able to wipe out the Martians for good and save the planet. Minor factions Liberŝtato de Libio Zuidafrika Formerly a Dominion of the British Empire, the Union of South Africa sufferd the depredations of civil war and a refugee crisis sparked off by the fall of Britain's African empire, which eventually led to its achieving and asserting its de facto independence by the beginning of 1932. Since then, it has remained the last bulwark of Western colonialism on African soil. Zuidafrika has been able to survive for so long only because of the immense competition between the seven superpowers invested in Africa, and by picking the right sides. 135px|rightEven so, the faltering presence of the Federation in Africa and the rise of Vidalism has prompted its leaders to side with Salviatia, adopting elements of Salviatia's social and military developments into its own projects, and aspects of this can be seen from some of its units such as the Salvjugend who are organised to follow their fellow chapters' organisation in Salviatia, with soldiers receiving very generous death and disability benefits to boost morale and cohesion, funded by the profits from mining and trade with Salviatia. They use the Inca bonuses. Minor nations Tibetan Empire Cut off from the rest of the world and with almost nothing to trade off save its usefulness as a buffer state, Tibet has managed to expand following the collapse of Chinese and British power, and now spreads its influence mainly throughout the Himalayas from its seat at Lhasa. Despite its strategic position, the Tibetans however are still very much impoverished (but who isn't then?) and face the challenges of climate change. 135px|rightIn game, the Tibetans are very closely affiliated to the Horde and the Empire, although it is noted that they are greatly influenced by their neighbours. The Tibetans raise both Asian Recruits and Keshiks, but are generally deficient in armour, navy and aircraft, having to rely on inferior weapon systems such as the Technical and the Khan Baar to stiffen resistance. Nevertheless, the Tibetans have proven highly efficient as a defensive faction, capable of stronger defence and a propensity for using far less timber in their buildings. They use the Mayan bonuses. East Australian Imperial Communes Consisting of those white settlers of Australia who saw the light and sided with the Empire, the East Australian Imperial Communes (or "Australia" for short) consist of ten major cities in southeastern Australia that are nominally independent, but in reality constitute a viceroyalty within the Empire, and serve in a twofold capacity: by feeding the Empire with raw materials, and forming a supply base for the Empire for its operations in the Pacific. For their unswerving loyalty, Australia have been granted permission to host their own militia and weapons, but are meant to function as a defensive force to hold off the enemy until reinforcements from Tenta-Zu can be landed. 112px|rightBecause of its relative distance, Australia has proven to be a vital asset in the Empire, receiving migrants and investments alike, and as a result it is one of the few spots in the world where true peace reigns ..... for now. As a result, new cities are easily filled up with colonists. The exigencies created by having to house and put to work so great a perfusion of workers and settlers has also resulted in stronger indoctrination techniques, ensuring that the Empire's most promising possession remains a viable player in global affairs. They use the Korean bonuses. Morocco Like so many nations in Africa, Morocco was formed in the aftermath of the Great War with the rolling up of French influence worldwide following the defeat and eventual collapse or France. Expanding its borders well into the Iberian Peninsula and southward into Africa, Morocco was poised to become a major power until the War of the Angolan Succession and the current ongoing Nilotic War in Africa reduced its influence again. Despite many pogroms against French refugees who settled Morocco in the wake of the Great War, Morocco is one of the few nations to host French refugees (the others being the Empire, the Atlantic Federation, Zuidafrika and Bolivaria. As such, although it is nominally an Arab Muslim nation, it has through assimilation of former colonial settlers also assimilated some of their traits as well. Due to decades of ongoing war and through help from its major partner, Salviatia, Morocco can boast powerful Salviatian-designed weapons, but like the Empire, still has to rely on somewhat weak and inferior infantry modelled after Jihadian mujahideen. Greater Gabon From its occpation by France in 1885, Gabon has since then become a major player in the geostrategic arena between four major powers: the United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia, the Great Salviatian Staat, the Workers' Republic of Vidalia and the Republic of Bolivaria. Following France's defeat, Gabon was acquired by the new German Reich, and much later used by the same as a penal colony to host suspect ethnic French populations and to keep them far away from ever undermining the European community — later usurped by Salviatia — ever again. A devastating three-way war between the Bananius dynasty of Trans-Sahelia, Vidalia and Salviatia resulted in a reluctant Salviatia granting independence to Gabon in 1952, establishing a republic, but a coup in the 60s deposed the fledgling republic and installed an absolute monarchy which is currently dominated by king Bongo, who has since then flung open the doors to intervention from Bolivaria. Democratic Republic of Angola Blighted by some of the most vicious conflicts of the 20th century, Angola has known both ephemeral glory and endless desperation since it broke free of Western colonialism in 1919, now as a victorious conqueror, then prostrate and vanquished, as the many wars between the major factions of the world tore Africa apart during a long fifteen-year conflict. 100px|rightPeace and stability finally came under the Savimbi regime with co-sponsorship of both the United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia and the Workers' Republic of Vidalia, but even then it has not ended Angola's woes. Eager to please his masters in Vidalopol, Savimbi has redirected all of Angola's efforts towards "rebuilding" the empire it once ruled and at present Angola is back at war again, this time as an aggressor, using its newfound friendship with Vidalia as leverage against increasing geopolitical odds. Union of Mozambique Following the bloody dissolution of the Portuguese stranglehold, Mozambique changed hands countless times, first falling under British control, before being "liberated" by the Great Trans-Sahelian Tribe. The War of the Angolan Succession then saw many battles between South African and Trans-Sahelian forces, until an end to hostilities was declared in 1951, but even the violence did not end, with Vidalist and pro-Fed factions continuing to vie for power, then divert their mercurial intentions away from this east African nation to battles closer to home. 128px|link=Union of Mozambique|rightSince then, rampant piracy has induced the Empire of the Rising Sun into annexation of the ward of Antinanaviro and consequentially Imperial influence with Maputo has drawn Mozambique into its "Greater Co-Prosperity Sphere". It remains to be see what benefits Mozambique may obtain from this new compact with the Empire, but one thing is certain — its armies, consisting formerly of the most rudimentary of forces, have now been boosted with war booty captured by the Imperial Armies during countless skirmishes with the New Golden Horde. As a result, the Mozambican army, whilst mostly filled in by child soldiers, is also supplemented by imports of Horde vehicles given as a goodwill present. Indian Confederacy Bantu bonuses. Malayan League Consisting of the many kings of northern Polystralia known to have sworn fealty to the Empire when the British and Dutch colonial empires in the Far East rebelled in the 1930s, the Malayan League is now an important satellite of the Empire and an important "partner" in containing the spread of Jihadist Islam which poses a threat to both the Empire and the sultans united under its rule.right|140px The relentless and ruthless administration of Imperial Viceroy Kim Marafuki has rendered this nation a key supplier of military manpower and strategic goods, most notably oil, for the Empire, even as the many wars fought between the Empire and the Horde have all but despoiled the land. Nova Roma In the 1930s, the Italian peninsula was ravaged by an epidemic which effectively depopulated the nation. Those who survived soon discovered that they had to fend for themselves, as climate change and perpetual warfare crept northwards, extinguishing all semblance of order and prosperity. Into this maelstrom of incessant warfare, crime and poverty strode an unsual saviour: a Salviatian colonel by the name of Julius Neumann. Whether he was inspired or outright insane, Julius Neumann eventually founded Nova Roma, in effect a new statelet in the south of the Italian Peninsula centred on the Tiber River Valley, declaring himself Imperator of a new polity whose official language was to be Latin. Why the Great Supreme Salviat tolerates his anachronistic shenanigans few can fathom, but Colonel Neumann — now stylised as Augustus Julius Novus I — was one of Salviatia's most heavily decorated if under-recognised military leaders. Separatists The last group to be introduced, these are five or so different sub-national movements active on the five continents. They are by far the weakest, being able to recruit only the weakest land units and hardly have any air force to speak of. African Islamic Emirates (CtW only) In the wake of the recession of European power in sub-Saharan Africa, a number of self-declared emirates rose up to assume power and spread the Islamic faith across the Dark Continent. Sprawling, anarchic and war-torn, they could be considered a alternate history buff's parody of madiaeval Islamic states gone wrong, with all of them nominally swearing fealty to the Caliphate, but being wholly independent and thoroughly chaotic like the New Golden Horde. 100px|rightAlthough they have the same infantry units as Jihadia, they even lack proper vehicles, using only Technicals and Gun Trucks to get their way. A few hav been known to collaborate with the Bananius Dynasty and others with the Empire whenever it suits them. De Castelo's Army More of an "army without a state", De Castelo is rumoured to be one of the eight caudillos who preceded Generalissimo Tapioca and fights for the Federation's coin, but then as with many underground societies, there will always be rumours, counter-rumours and half-truths. For one, De Castelo's Army does not fight under a flag, unlike the four other major separatist movements fighting against the eight superpowers of the world. leftWhat is known however is that De Castelo's Army, impoverished as it is, is that it is extant and very much active throughout the southern parts of Oceania, and is also heavily armed and well-equipped, and has been launching merciless raids against Bolivarian forces that have gone astray in the byzantine slums and few remaining rainforests scattered throughout the Pan-Caribbean region. Surreptiously leaked GeSTaPolfiles indicate the use of weapons and tactics not dissimilar to those used by Bolivarian regulars, with of course the exception of aircraft and naval support. Goldstein Brigade A fly in the ointment of the Atlantic Federation, the Goldstein Brigade fights a ruthless and desperate struggle against the tyranny and oppression of the Federation and Bolivaria, whose designs have scarred Northern Oceania beyond all recognition. Led by the influential and elusive Emmanuel Goldstein, this separatist movement seeks to restore the ideals of the old United States primarily at the expense of the Federation. 90px|rightA group genuinely inspired by the virtues and ideals of Vidalism, the Goldstein Brigade often houses the brightest and most intense minds who for various reasons have become outcasts and are thus dead to the Federation, or have a price on their heads placed there by the Federal Intelligence Service, and the Resources for Anti-Terrorism. The are not the only ones however, for in its struggle against the injustices of a corrupt plutocracy, the Goldstein Brigade can count on deserters from the Federal Armed Forces and elements inserted by the KGV and the Horde to lend a hand in its glorious struggle for a free world. Lord's Resistance Army Because of the perpetual warring that goes on in Africa, it is unsurprising that there too are separatist groups who fight their own secret wars against the powers that be. Such is the example of the Lord's Resistance Army which is headed by the charismatic but indecisive Nelson Mandela, who nevertheless has attempted to unite the many tribes and political factions in Africa seeking to create a Christian socialist paradise. 143px|Lord's Resistance Army|rightThe Lord's Resistance Army in contrast to the Goldstein Brigades and de Castelo's Army is a fully-fledged sub-nation, but even then, despite having an immense number of weapons and funds at its disposal, has yet to truly form as a cohesive and unified force for the betterment of the black peoples of Africa, in contrast to the kleptocratic ethnarchy of the Bananius dynasty or the hardline Islamist stance of Jihadia and its subalterns. They use the Persian bonuses. Pacific Independence and Reform Entente The Pacific Independence and Reform Entente (PIRE) is the fourth most powerful separatist group and operates mainly in Eastasia, but is also said to have active cells throughout many cities, including New York, Ottawa. Vidalgrad, Bakhine, Barcelono, and Siegstadt, and draws its members mainly from the Indian and Chinese "minorities" throughout the Empire who have suffered greatly at the hands of the Jihadians and the Niponophone Empire. Due to recent clashes with the Empire decimating many of PIRE's cells in conventional combat, most of PIRE's operations usually involve sabotage or subversion of commercial and economic interests within their theatre of operations, and like many insurgent groups prefer not to confront their foe head-on. PIRE is known to unite many different groups, ranging from reformist Mujahideen groups in South Asia, all the way to rogue Vidalian officers as well as Chinese and Indian secessionists, and is the only insurgent group capable of building Air Bases. There are also some elements within the Shinte Altan Ordu and so some of the Horde's weapon systems sometimes find their way into PIRE's hands with the hope that somehow PIRE will continue to remain a thorn in the Empire's flesh. European Brotherhood The weakest of the five separatist factions, the European Brotherhood (or its suspected name, la Fraternité Européenne pour la Solidarité)thus far has remained mostly a myth, an inscrutable enigma ... or possibly both, in the form of whispers extracted from the mouths of internees in Staatspolizei death camps or unfortunates who crossed paths with the KGV. Only the presence of a flag bearing a ''champs azure ''with three ''estoiles ors ''is said to be the calling card of the Brotherhood, but joint attempts by the GeStaPol, Abwehr, and KGV to unmask the truth have resulted in failure.......and the executions of said failures. 135px|right|European BrotherhoodPerhaps because their decision to take on the largest and most powerful adversaries in existence makes the European Brotherhood seem implausible, it has long remained little more than a figment of one's imagination......but then, there are those who argue that those who do not wish to be found are often most adept at not being seen.